Midnight Train
by AriandEzra
Summary: "For Ezra Fitz, it was boarding a train from Delaware back to Philadelphia where said train would make a transfer and drop him off in Rosewood. He would be back home –home to her, to Aria. They often said "home is where the heart is" and as much as he'd come to love his son, his heart was still in Rosewood where Aria Montgomery kept it safe in her tiny hands."


_There are moments in life when things look like they're getting brighter. _

For Ezra Fitz, it was boarding a train from Delaware back to Philadelphia where said train would make a transfer and drop him off in Rosewood. He would be back home –home to her, to Aria. They often said "home is where the heart is" and as much as he'd come to love his son, his heart was still in Rosewood where Aria Montgomery kept it safe in her tiny hands. Soccer games and trips to the ice cream parlor, albeit different, didn't compare to a weekend curled up on his leather couch, sharing a blanket and a carton of ice cream.

So, on a decision that he'd spent enough time to establish a relationship with his son and a schedule with Maggie on when he'd see Malcolm, Ezra bought the first train ticket he could find that would bring him to Rosewood as a reasonable time. He packed up his little brown suitcase and his carry all bag, including the little card Malcolm had made for Aria on his insistence that he introduce himself to the girl that his father so lovingly talked about. It was on plain white paper, but Ezra had directed Malcolm on what color crayons would be Aria's favorites and the decorations she'd like.

Their relationship had been in a vast state of turbulence for the past month or so –with the secret of his son, Maggie reentering his life, his mother, his brother, and his searching for a job. Ezra could tell Aria was hiding something far more than Malcolm's existence and made a mental note to get her to open up to him as he cracked open his favorite Fitzgerald novel, _The Great Gatsby_, with a smirk to the author's surname –how very fitting.

The train began to pull out of the station, Ezra feeling the instant propelling of it moving forward towards his destination.

As the excitement of going home to Aria coursed through his body, Ezra's mind drifted to his brother. Naturally, out of concern for his younger sibling, he wondered how he was holding up. The twenty four year old knew first hand of their mother's monstrosity and how stressful being under her constant watchful eye could be until the point of breaking. And he knew very well what it was like to break and have all hell break loose and to see steam coming out of Diane Fitzgerald's ears. He wondered how well Aria was getting on with him, knowing there was bound to be an encounter between the two while Wesley stayed at his apartment and used it as his own personal hide out from their mom's wrath.

But what Ezra didn't know while he delved into the worn piece of literature, was just how well Wesley and Aria had gotten to know each other and what had gone down in her bedroom the night before with poetry prose being read aloud and Wes' lips falling down upon hers, the brunette leaning into him slightly as if she wanted it to happen as well.

* * *

_There are moments in life when things you cherish the most come crashing down and disintegrate like a pile of rubble. _

For Ezra Fitz, he hadn't suspected that this very moment would occur as he shut his apartment door closed and turn to see a somber Aria sitting on his couch. The very couch where they shared multiple kisses, a few trysts, and many boxes of takeout. Even as she turned to look up at him, the look of utter joy and the feeling her body being flung into his open and waiting arms didn't occur. Instead, Aria stayed on Ezra's couch with her hands folded together in her lap, head looking downwards. Her features were creased and worn, almost as worn as the copy of _The Great Gatsby_ that was residing in Ezra's leather satchel that rested like a weight against his hip.

He should've seen the signs then and there when Aria looked at him again with a guilt ridden face. Ezra had assumed that it was because she'd killed a plant or two in the time he'd gone away. But it was something far more complicated –far deeper than letting a potted flower by his windowsill die.

"We need to talk," were the famous words Aria spoke while Ezra put down his bags and sat opposite her on the ledge of his coffee table.

"Aria, what's wrong? Did you…you didn't kill one of my plants did you?" His voice was shaky, grappling onto the hope that maybe, just maybe, that was what she felt and looked so guilty over.

"I kissed Wesley."

And that was the second time Ezra Fitz had shed a tear in Aria Montgomery's presence at her expense. The first time had been over leaving her and the broken tone of voice she'd asked to call him in. Now this time, it was over the broken heart she'd given him.

Ezra had put up with it when she'd kissed Jason. He'd witnessed the other man firsthand at her parent's dinner party and knew that his intentions probably weren't the greatest. He'd forgiven her when she'd said it meant nothing to her because even so, the kiss had given Ezra the incentive that he needed to act quickly with their relationship before he lost her for good to someone else. But never, _never_, did he think he'd ever hear words uttered from her lips saying that she kissed his brother. It was practically borderline incest given how "married" Ezra and Aria were. He'd trusted her. He'd trusted _Wesley. _But all that was gone.

But this time, Ezra was sure he wasn't going to be so forgiving. He'd put up with Aria's cheating once before –to put up with it again, regardless of how much he loved her, would be a travesty to himself. Ezra deserved more than that. Through the past year and a half, he'd put everything on the line for Aria and not once, even when her mother had set him up without knowledge that he was in a relationship, did he show any romantic interest in any other woman. Ezra was hopelessly devoted to Aria like a loyal puppy dog, but not anymore.

He wouldn't be taken advantage of this go around. He wouldn't pass over the fault and put a band-aid over it as if to heal some temporary cut. As cliché as it sounded, it wasn't time for "Mr. Nice Guy" anymore. Ezra had yet to show his aggressive side, but the monster was beginning to rear its head.

"Get out," he spoke, wiping at his eyes. While Aria's lips gaped open and attempted to give him a garbled response, Ezra shook his head. "Out."

"Ezra, we can…we can work through this. I didn't mean to…it meant nothing…" The tears pouring down Aria's porcelain cheeks broke Ezra's heart, but he couldn't succumb –he would remain strong. He wasn't going to be a pushover any longer.

"Isn't that what you said the last time, Aria?" His tone was cold and devoid of any emotion. "And the last time, I forgave you. I thought things would get better and they did." As much as he wanted to show himself being strong, Ezra's voice broke and droplet after droplet fell upon his cheek. "But the minute I'm gone to go see _my son_, you flit off with someone else –my brother at that. I'm already weary because of the whole Maggie ordeal. You're supposed to be my soulmate, Aria. You're the one I'm supposed to trust. But I just don't know any more if you have such an easy time turning on feelings for someone else while I'm going." His speech was turning mangled as Ezra wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"All trust I had with you is shattered. And don't try to bring me being around Maggie upon me because I have done nothing but learn about my son from her. And…until I can trust you again, we just can't do this anymore. I'm not going to be there with open arms anymore. I can't let you back in so easily for my sake, and now for Malcolm's."

While he spoke, Aria could see her life falling to pieces right before her eyes. With each tear that strolled down Ezra's cheek, a memory of theirs fell and played in her head. She jumped up from the couch and cupped his cheeks in her hands. "Ezra," Aria spoke haphazardly, "Ezra, please. It's late. We can work through this. Please…"

As she pleaded with him, Ezra shook his head. "We can't. Please go, Aria. Until you realize what you really want from me rather than some plaything, we can't do this anymore."

"You're not a plaything to me, Ezra."

"You could've fooled me."

Desolately, Ezra picked up her coat and handed it to hear, feeling the woolen fabric between his fingers and the lingering scent of Aria that he tried to memorize. "Please go." He opened his apartment door and held it wide open for her to walk out of.

With no defense against herself, a sullen Aria Montgomery walked out of Ezra's apartment. He slammed the door shut and sank down to the floor with his head in his hands. Tears saturated his cheeks and soaked into his skin. A life without Aria was a cold one –he'd experienced it before. But a life without her right now could bring about significant hope that they'd find their way back to each other in the future.

Even as gloomy as Ezra felt, he knew that they were meant to be. Including the heartbreak.

* * *

**I have nothing to say right now, except please review. **


End file.
